vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Archives: [[/Archive1|'1']] • [[/Archive2|'2']] • [[/Archive3|'3']] Generate all Unicode characters An ascii table Save a nanosecond with marks Esc in normal mode - train your brain Changing word Easy way to edit two files using split window Copy, cut, and paste macros that also work in old vi Mac style Vim icon To be clear: these icons are worth keeping, but I don't think this is the right place for them, I have to go now but I will try and get them on the vim site and VimMac wiki later. -- Carpetsmoker (Talk) 15:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Using Ispell on a highlighted region While I agree that this tip is kind of silly – Vim's built-in spelling works perfectly fine for me – I know that other people really prefer to use their own spelling program (Ispell, Aspell, etc.) for reasons of their own (they already have an extensive dictionary built up, they prefer the interface, etc.). I think we should keep this tip, but edit it to make it abundantly clear that Vim has built-in spelling support. Perhaps we could keep the deprecated template but remove the delete template. --Fritzophrenic 13:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 296 Attach the currently open file to email Merged with VimTip600. Okay to delete. --Fritzophrenic 13:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 1241 Beautify quotes in email replies using the fmt command I agree. This tip is an overly complex, less useful, and unnecessary replacement for the gq command. --Fritzophrenic 13:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 505 Email from Vim I tentatively agree with this deletion. The tip really provides nothing of value. However, the deletion comment, "Do we really want a page for all applications that can be used in conjunction with vim?" is something I would answer, "yes!" But, such tip needs to: # Provide useful instructions detailing HOW to integrate the application with Vim # Tell WHY you'd want to integrate with Vim (and the limitations, etc.) # Have a title that indicates it is a tip about integrating with a specific application # Be placed in Category:Integration or an appropriate sub-category. But, since this tip only accomplishes number 4 above, I'd agree that it can go. --Fritzophrenic 13:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) To repeat what I said to John on my talk page: Tip505 just mentions that you can use Vim with pine, I never used pine but most console programs just launch whatever EDITOR is set too ... It's more than obvious that you can set EDITOR to vim in order to use Vim... For other applications this may not be so easy or obvious, and a tip could be created for those pages... -- Carpetsmoker (Talk) 13:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 845 Getting color to work in SecureCRT Tentatively agree - merged with VimTip1312. --Fritzophrenic 13:50, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 706 Make html auto-readable in vim I agree that useful content has been merged to VimTip1005 and the rest of the content isn't really very useful. --Fritzophrenic 13:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 455 Map a function key to toggle line wrapping VimTip920 shows a much better way to do this, and this tip has been flagged as merged with it. I agree with this deletion. --Fritzophrenic 13:58, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 1223 Move current buffer to a new tab Carpetsmoker's delete says: "Basically this is just one slightly, but not particularly, useful command (:tab sp)". Like tip 1347 above, it's easy to argue for the deletion of tip 1223, but people unfamiliar with Vim's tabs will find useful info here. What about merging 1223 to 1347 (and perhaps any other related tips, to make one tip on "Using tab pages" (some title that attempts to avoid confusion with the tab key). --JohnBeckett 05:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I think John is right and we need to merge this tip to some other tip...except that by "merge" I mean "take the one comment with useful information and put it into another tip". This tip simply re-creates the behavior of T --Fritzophrenic 14:01, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 1013 Print all available Unicode characters While I agree the tip should be deleted, the fact remains that someone felt a need to list all available Unicode characters. Would there be any point in replacing the contents with the one useful command, namely, :digraphs. If Carpetsmoker has another way to do this, add that. --JohnBeckett 05:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Working with Unicode -- User:Carpetsmoker 10:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm inclined to disagree - I see this tip, which is very simple and to the point, and then I see Working with Unicode, which I would need to spend quite some time looking through for information I may not need. Granted, as it is the tip isn't THAT useful, but it could easily be made more so. I see the possible use as follows: # Hmm...I know I want the copyright symbol, but what on earth is the key-code for that? # Maybe if I could list all available characters, and echo them to my screen, I could use ga to see what the correct one is (or just yank and put the one I want). # Hmm...I wonder if there's a tip about that...' # Oh look, I can do that...and I can just copy-paste this line to do it! Cool! --Fritzophrenic 14:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Fritz, :digraphs does exactly that, it's just not properly explained in Working with Unicode (yet), this tip is in a pretty messy/bad shape, so I (re)added , I also added for :digraphs. I will improve this tip at a later time. -- Carpetsmoker (Talk) 23:37, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Tip 1347 Quick tab navigation and opening Carpetsmoker's delete says: "This tip adds a grand total of one very basic keybind (:tabn and :tabp already mapped by default)". I can't fault the logic, but I have a feeling that we should have a tip with exactly this title. The tip could be very short, just stating the basic facts. --JohnBeckett 05:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- We could twist and turn the original meaning of even the most useless tip in to something useful, but in general I would prefer to just delete the useless tip and create a new one (The same applies to 1233) ... I suppose this is just a personal preference... -- User:Carpetsmoker 10:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I think I agree with John on this one. We should merge the comments in to make sure people know that gt and gT work just as well (and gt can even take the tab number to jump directly to a tab!). While in some cases, the original tip is so simplistic or misguided that it would be better to simply create a new one, I do not think this is one of those cases. There is some good info here. Granted, it's nothing spectacular, but I'm sure someone will find it useful. The other thing to keep in mind in cases like this is that the original tip isn't the only thing in the tip's content - the comments count too! They can and should be merged into the original tip, sometimes even replacing most of the content, but I think we should avoid creating and deleting pages on a whim (and moving them for that matter). --Fritzophrenic 13:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 827 XTerm and 256 Colors I think we should merge the information about how to make sure your terminal can support this option before deleting the tip. This is, after all, in an integration category. We should provide all information needed for the integration. --Fritzophrenic 14:11, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 177 Highlight matching brackets I agree. 'matchparen' already does this (I think) and I always hate tips that are just a link to an external site anyway. --Fritzophrenic 14:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 754 Highlighting source between matching curly braces Note that I did not merge the body of the tip, it is ugly, slow, and even seems to crash Vim at times, v% does almost the same and works better. -- User:Carpetsmoker 12:47, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I disagree. This tip is something entirely different, providing syntax highlighting for matching parentheses. Some people might like to have that, even if it is slow. HOWEVER, much better methods include v% as mentioned, or simply using 'matchparen'. These should be mentioned in the tip and made clear that they may be superior methods. But remember, someone found this tip useful at some point. --Fritzophrenic 14:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 932 Auto jump between brackets on entry Verified merged to VimTip6. Okay to delete - though is the merge destination easy enough to find? --Fritzophrenic 14:22, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Tip 200 Bouncing parentheses during insertion Verified merged to VimTip6. Okay to delete - though is the merge destination easy enough to find? --Fritzophrenic 14:23, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Easy decisions '''I'm putting a list of pages-for-deletion that should not need much thought. After a bit of time, I'll delete these pages first to reduce the clutter. --JohnBeckett 05:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) *Category talk:C plus plus *Featured_tip *Java/C/C_PLUS_PLUS_folding *STL_%28Standard_Template_Library/C_PLUS_PLUS_%29_help_via_tags. *Talk:Vim_On_Vista *Tip 617 Fun with case twiddling *Tip 890 Insert_current_date_and_time *1214 Recursive vimgrep Merged to VimTip1543 – I checked, and confirm that 1214 can be deleted. ----